The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0029’.
‘PEQZ0029’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0029’ has white inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0029’ originates from a crosses in a controlled breeding program performed from January to June 2009, in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10983-1’ with white flowers and semi double flower form whereas the new cultivar ‘PEQZ0029’ has a single flower form.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0029’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10983-2’ with white florets with a little pinking compared to the new cultivar ‘PEQZ0029’ that has pure white flowers. The resultant seed was sown in November 2009.
‘PEQZ0029’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0029’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.